Future's Flare
by CKTC
Summary: A twenty three year old Hermione is accidentally sent back to the past in an explotion. While she is researching a way back to her own time, she has taken the DADA position in the past where she teachers MWPP and company.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and friends (or enemies depending on how you look at it) is the sole work of JK Rowling.

This is a response to offlamurk's WIKTT Snape's Teaching Style challenge. The conditions of the challenge are below

In her twenties, Hermione returns to Hogwarts (reason for return is up to you.) Well there, she has a little time traveling accident (how, is entirely up to you, but, preferably not silly). Snap, crackle and pop, she's at school during Snape's seventh year. Dumbledore, helpful old fart that he is, gives her a job as a teacher, while researching a way to get her home. Being just a few years older than the oldest students, Hermione resorts to a teaching style that would stop anyone from harboring "inappropriate feelings" or to try her authority, namely Snape's.

**Rules:**

1. The story must contain a Hermione in billowing grey robes.  
2. One person must have a body part fetish.  
3. Heaps of jealousy must be found in it.  
4. Hermione can teach any subject you like, but, if she's to be the potions teacher, she may not steal Snape's speech.

**Prologue**

For the last time the seventh years sat with their houses. Professor Dumbledore stood up, his deep violet robes fluttering with the sudden movement. The hall fell silent as the Headmaster spoke. "The end of another year," he said heavily looking at each table, "but this year ends in sadness; too many young lives have been lost." His eyes lingered at the Slytherin table which had suffered the most losses, losses caused by both internal and external friction.

"When Lord Voldermort attacked last month, he hoped to over power the school and he nearly succeeded, but the houses united and managed to hold him back until the wards could be renewed." Here the old wizard's blue eyes traveled from the Slytherin table to the witch sitting between Harry and Ron and then to the Ravenclaw table.

"While certain students took it upon themselves to defend the school," his eyes focused on the Gryffindor table briefly, "others felt it necessary to protect the younger students and care for the injured and leave the fighting to the proper authorities." Here the Headmaster smiled as he looked upon the Hufflepuffs. He paused, glancing along the Staff table, where several seats were vacant. "Regardless of where you were, you all showed strength of character, and I hope that strength will carry you through these dark times." He said and sat down, signaling the start of the feast.

When the feast ended, the students started floating out, however several students remained behind. Professor Snape glared at them. "Follow me." He said softly as he turned, and strode to a door behind the Staff table. He led the handful of students to the Headmaster's office where several Professor Dumbledore stood near the fireplace waiting for them. "I'm glad you four have decided to join the Order." He said as he picked up a box of powder and offered it first to the Potions Master. Mutely Snape took a handful of powder and stepped into the fire. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." In turn he offers the box of Floo powder to Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville before taking a handful for himself.

Professor Dumbledore brushed the soot off his robes and smiled at the four new inductees who had been seated at the table. Molly had passed out wine to the adults and Butterbeer for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the four young adults. "The induction is nothing, major; all you need to do is sign this paper." He said removing a quill and scroll from his robes. "The quill is a special one,' he said his eyes twinkling as he looked Harry's way. "Much like Dolores Umbridge's it uses your own blood except for the fact that it doesn't open a wound and doesn't hurt. By signing your name you are agreeing to work for the Order in any way possible." He said offering the Quill to Harry who signed the parchment. Harry passed it to Ron who signed it and then to Hermione who also signed it and then to Neville who's hand shook as he signed to parchment. Neville might have gained much in confidence in his last couple of years, but it still frightened him, remembering what happened to his parents.

Professor Dumbledore rolled the scroll up and looked at everyone. "I believe we should discuss what the new inductees are going to do with their life and how they might help the Order" He said looking at the four new members of the Order. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have both been accepted into the Auror program. Neville Longbottom has agreed to enter a Herbology Apprentice with Professor Sprout. Hermione Granger hasn't chosen what she wants to do but has been offered and several as well as being offered the chance to become an Unspeakable." He said looking to the older members of the Order to see what they thought of it.

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance, wondering why Hermione hadn't chosen. They knew she had turned down a chance to become an Auror after the battle when she had realized her abilities were better suited for research and experimentation instead of fighting.

Remus looked thoughtfully at Neville. "Perhaps Neville remaining at Hogwarts would be best; some of the students might feel better at confiding with someone closer to their own age." He smiled at his former students, before looking at the other two boys, "With Ron and Harry at Auror training they might be able to convince other to join the order."

Dumbledore nodded at this assessment and looked at the others. He noticed that Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. Harry and Ron seemed to be excited, after all it was their first official meeting, and Neville still looked nervous although he did blush at the thought of people confiding in him.

"Perhaps Miss Granger would be best situated as an Unspeakable after all we don't have anyone in that department at the moment..." Kingsley Shacklebolt said calmly. Mad Eye nodded in agreement, his magical eye spinning while his normal eye focused on the young witch.

"I am leaning to that path… but I will have to swear an oath of silence, I will be unable to say anything about what I do." Hermione objected.

Ron looked at her. "Why not?" He asked, "It's not like they would know."

Snape sneered at him and was about to say something when Hermione answered. "A magical Oath of Silence, I will only be able to speak about what I do with other Unspeakables and certain Ministry officials.

Ron nodded. "Oh."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "True but there is a little known ceremony that if preformed before the Oath of Silence is taken that will allow you to speak of what you are doing to others."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "Then it nullifies the reasoning behind the Oath?" She asked out loud.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "You would only be able to speak of your job to those who participated in the ceremony." He explained.

Mad eye looked at them, "Should we get on with it?" He demanded gruffly.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Hermione, are you willing to take this path?" He asked already suspecting an affirmative answer.

"Of course. What do I have to do?" She asked.

Dumbledore removed his wand and cleared a ten foot circular area. "Hermione is to stand in the center and everyone is to form a ring around her. I will speak the words of the ceremony and the energies of those around her will connect briefly with her own, forming a bond similar to how the bond that forms when one wizard saves another." He explained. "That bond will allow you to bypass the Oath."

Hermione nodded and walked to the center while the other members of the Order formed a loose circle around her. Professor Dumbledore held his wand and spoke the words of the Bonding Ceremony. "Superare nostra ingarus facile comitis monitus condifere." [A/N: Very rough translation for: To overcome our unawareness easily, our companion advises us in trust] There was a gold glow of energy that faded to silver before disappearing. "Let us return to business." He said after the glow faded.

After the meeting ended, everyone returned home. Harry, Ron and Hermione when together to the Burrow, in the morning the three of them would go to the Ministry to enroll in the training for their respective careers. Then they would go back to the burrow to celebrate their graduation before Hermione returned to her family.


	2. Chapter One: Meetings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends (or enemies depending on how you look at it) is the sole work of JK Rowling.

**Chapter One: Meetings**

Hermione Granger rubbed at her forehead. It had been five years since she had joined the order, and one thing never changed; the arguing. There were always arguing and debating, not that Hermione minded a good debate, but if she had to suffer through another one about whether it should be Harry, Ron or Tonks who should infiltrate this operation she would scream.

Harry noticed his friend's habit and looked at her. "Everything alright Hermione?" He asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh yes, just a headache from work." She replied. "The research on the veil has come to a standstill." She said softly, knowing Harry was keen on them actually being able to contract the people beyond the veil so he could speak to his Godfather one last time. "That reminds me," She said removing a black vial from her pocket and placed it on the table. "That's the _Dicentra Scelestus_ pollen you wanted professor." She waved her wand causing the vial to move towards the Potions Master. "Mind you it's very explosive when exposed to light." She warned.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the warning and sneered. "I know that Miss Granger." He said with less bite than normal after all she did filch it from work and saved him the very expensive trouble of trying to acquire it, after all the even the apothecary on Knock Turn Alley didn't carry it.

The Weasley twin looked at the vial. "What's that for?" Fred asked curiously. If it was really explosive then perhaps he and George should get a hold of some and see if they could incorporate it in the weapons they were designing for the Order, and if not, it would make a fine addition to the Weasley Exploding Bludgers.

"A very **rare** potion ingredient." Snape sneered, "Several of the darker poisons use it or a variation of it." He said as he put the vial away. The headmaster inclined his head, eye twinkling, and motioned for the Potion master to continue. "It is my hope that the ingredient can be combined with the potions the Dark Lord has me brew for him." He looked at Hermione. "Do you think you could get a hold of some thymus nectar? I hope to mix it with potion to speed up the reaction time."

Hermione thought about it. "I'll see what I can do. I f I can, I'll bring it to Hogwarts in two week's time." She said turning to the Headmaster. "I will be able to take the Defense Against Dark Arts position for the year, the Department wants me to research the wards."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Excellent, with you doing the research, we will be able to keep the more sensitive wards secret; we don't need a repeat of five years past." He looked at everyone, "Well if that's all, the meeting is adjourned."

The members of the Order got up and gathered in small groups. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny gathered together to talk like usual. Ever since the fifth year the six of them had become good friends and took the opportunity to catch up.

Two weeks later Hermione appeared with a crack at Hogsmead and started walking down the path to Hogwarts. She held Crookshanks in her arms. "Well Crooks... this might be fun, I've missed the Library." Her bags had been shrunk and placed in a pocket, and several potion ingredients were in unbreakable vials in her other pocket. Using the excuse that she might need to brew some complex potions to reveal some of the wards, she had taken out several rare ingredients figuring they might keep Professor Snape out of her hair for a while.

Standing at the entrance in his familiar violet robes, Professor Dumbledore waited for her. "Hello my dear." He said smiling at the former Head Girl. "Are you looking forward to this term?" He asked a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione looked at him. "I'm a little nervous, sir, but it sounds like an interesting change. I just hope I can do a good enough job," She said, "I mean some of the sixth and seventh years will remember me."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry about it Hermione, and please call me Albus, we are colleagues after all." He opened the doors to the entrance hall for her. "And surely teaching students can't be as hard as reestablishing and strengthening those wards was in your seventh year." He said with another twinkle as he led her to an etching on the wall near the Gryffindor tower. "These are your quarters. You can set the password by tapping the etching with your wand and saying the words _leon signum_ and then the password." He said with a nod to her. "I will leave you to settle in. When you are done, please visit my office, the password is 'Gummy Dragons.'"

Hermione nodded. "Alright, Thank you." She said as the Headmaster walked off. She felt much better about this as she put down Crookshanks and removed her wand. She tapped the etching and spoke. "Leon signum dicentra scelestus." The lines of the etching darkened and suddenly the etching was replaced by a hole that expanded into a doorway, Crookshanks darted in with Hermione behind him. The doorway led to a sitting room with two open doors. One door led to the bedroom and the other to an office like room. The quarters were decorated in cherry wood with dark red carpeting and furniture, the walls were cream. It gave the quarters a feeling of comfortable sophistication. Hermione removed her luggage from her pockets and waved her wand, converting it back to its normal size. She started putting it away and about an hour later, as she straightened the last of her books, she stood up and made her way out of her quarters to visit the Headmaster.

Slowly Hermione made her way to the Headmaster's office. When she arrived at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance, she cleared her throat and spoke the password. The statue jumped aside, and she entered. She followed the spiraling staircase to the office and knocked. "Come in Hermione." Professor Dumbledore called and the door opened. Hermione smiled as she saw the Headmaster in the middle of a game of Wizards Chess with none other than the Transfiguration Professor. _Ron owes me a Galleon_ she thought to herself in amusement.

"Good afternoon Professors." Hermione said with a nod to them. She recalled the Headmaster asking her to call him 'Albus' but didn't want to take the liberty to do so when Professor McGonagall was there.

"Hermione, feel free to call me Minerva, after all you are hardly my student now, you haven't been for several years." The Head of Gryffindor said with a smile. "Do you like your new quarters?" She asked kindly.

Hermione nodded. "I'll try." She said softly. "The quarters are lovely."

Albus smiled. "Good. Please take a seat." He said motioning to one of the many free chairs in the room. When Hermione sat down he continued. "Do you want anything to drink? Lemon drop?" He asked; Hermione declined politely. "We are glad you are on the teaching staff." He said smiling at her. "You are the youngest person to take up the staff since Severus joined us. Since you are so close in age to some of the students, they will probably try to test your authority to show they are no different from you or flirt with you in hopes of getting a better grade." He said softly. "I know you are equal to the challenge and will do an admirable job in teaching the class." He said and looked at Professor McGonagall.

The transfiguration teacher smiled. "Severus was none too happy to hear that his covenanted position was filled by a person younger than himself, much less a 'silly know-it-all Gryffindor.'" She said. "Albus had kindly informed him that it was likely that you would take the position before the Order meeting to avoid a scene."

Hermione looked startled at that. "Oh dear..." She said worriedly.

Dumbledore looked at her. "Don't worry, he won't do anything to you, he'll just be his normal grouchy self." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione managed a half smile. "That's what I'm afraid of. I brought him some thymus nectar and was hoping to deliver it to him." She said. "At the Order meetings he acts half way civil..." She said.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Don't let him bother you. He is in your debt because you have been able to get him those ingredients without much trouble." He said. "He's in his lab, its next door to his classroom, if you'd like to deliver the nectar to him now." He suggested.

Hermione nodded softly. "I'll do that. Good bye Prof-Albus, Minerva." She said getting up and letting herself out. She made her way back to her rooms and retrieved the nectar before heading down to the dungeons.

She stopped at the door she was told was his lab and knocked softly. She heard sounds behind it before a sharp "Enter!" sounded. Cautiously she opened the door and entered the room. Professor Snape glared at her. "What a pleasure it is to see you." He sneered, clearly implying it was one of the last things he wanted.

"Good afternoon Professor... I just wanted to drop off the thymus nectar you asked for." She said softly.

He looked at her. "Put it on the table and be careful not to disturb anything." He said sharply. She complied, and not expecting a thank you left quietly. Once outside she let out a sigh of relief. "That went better than expected." She said to herself recalling how Snape had acted towards each DADA teacher; contempt, loathing, tinged unease/hatred, hatred, disgust. He had treated her similar to how it was in school, which was something of a relief to her.


	3. Chapter Two: Potions and Lesson Plans

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends (or enemies depending on how you look at it) is the sole work of JK Rowling.

_sophianwin:_ I'll try to clear my summary up. Part of the challenge was that Hermione is sent back into the past where the Marauders and Severus were in school. While Hermione is there she teachers them, and because of the fact that she is close in age to the older students, she adopts a teaching style to remain distant from the students. Her style is supposed to be similar to Snapes, so in essence she teaches Snape how to teach like Snape. Hopefully it becomes clear as I write; this is one of my first attempts at fan fic and my first one at Harry Potter in particular.

**Chapter Two: Potions and Lesson Plans**

In his laboratory, Professor Snape stirred the potion he'd been working on for most of the summer. Miss Granger had delivered the thymus nectar to him and left. It was probably only because of his former student and her ability to acquire some of these rare ingredients that his research had been able to progress this far. He supposed he should be thankful for this but he was irritated that his desired position had been filled yet again, and by someone younger than himself none the less. Sighing he scribbled a few notes down.

Hermione returned to her own rooms. She approached the bookshelf and removed a few books and took them to her desk. She looked thoughtfully at the rough outline she had for what to cover. "Seventh years course load is the most flexible, despite being a NEWT class, and I should focus on self protection and dueling to prepare them for the dark times they might face." She said to herself, thinking that she'd slip in some of the dueling in the other years' curriculum as well.

After several hours of working, Hermione was startled when the orange blob that was her cat landed on her lap. "Crookshanks." She said fondly as she ruffled his fur. "Let me guess its dinner time." The pat kneazle rumbled a reply and hopped down, heading over to the food dish. Hermione chuckled and got up and poured some cat food into the bowl. She ruffled the cat's fur once more before heading to the Great Hall for her own meal.

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Vector were the only ones at the table at the time Hermione arrived. The two witches were in a lively debate at the moment. She greeted them all before taking a seat near the Headmaster. "Where are all the other professors?" Hermione asked curiously.

The Headmaster nodded towards her. "They come to eat when ever they want to during the summer holidays, frequently they dine in their own quarters anyway." He said. "So what did you do this afternoon and how did Severus react to your intruding on his domain?"

"He didn't bite my head off." She said and he nodded. "After I gave him the nectar I worked on the lesson plans. I wanted to ask your permission to include dueling as part of the curriculum for all students and focus on it for the seventh years."

The Headmaster nodded, the familiar twinkle in his eye much more pronounced that usual. "That sounds like an excellent idea. I assume that you will review other things with the seventh years occasionally to make sure they are prepared for their newts?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Of course; however since it is the seventh years last year, teaching them self defense and dueling techniques might be smart."

Professor Snape had arrived in the middle of the discussion and interrupted it with his silky voice. "If the dunderheads actually learn anything, which I doubt, it would just encourage them to fight in the corridors." He said as he sat down.

Hermione was about to respond when Professor Dumbledore chuckled. "How nice of you to join us Severus. Your concerns are appreciated but I am certain that those 'dunderheads' will do fine." He said. "How are your experiments coming along?"

The Potion Master nodded to the Headmaster. "They are coming along fairly well." He said as he served himself some beef. "I'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get some Kneazle fur." He said.

The headmaster nodded however Hermione looked interested. "Why do you need Kneazle fur?" She asked.

He glared at her as if the answer was obviously but answered her anyway. "Some of the magical properties of the fur will bring out some of the dormant properties of the other ingredients as well as give the potion longer life shelf, although I still think part Kneazle fur would be better suited but I can't get a hold of any." He explained.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Crookshanks is part Kneazle." She said. _Although I doubt he'd be willing to donate some fur to your cause, he doesn't like getting his nails trimmed, what would he do if he saw a pair of scissors approach his fur._ She thought to herself.

Professor Snape looked at her. "Really?" He asked one eyebrow rising in surprise, after all Kneazles were fairly rare and therefore part knealzes were even rarer. "Do you think you could bring him to my lab on Friday afternoon so I can gather some fur? I'd prefer it fresh." He said.

Hermione nodded. "Alright." She said figuring that it wouldn't do any harm and might actually make the year more bearable, after all if Professor Snape snapped at her she could always refuse to help him.

The Headmaster smiled to himself at this exchange. Several of the other teachers had expressed concern about Snape's behavior towards the DADA teachers and worried that it might be unbearable for the former 'know-it-all' Gryffindor student who had managed to get under Snape's skin by being a friend of Harry Potter. Snape, after all, did hold grudges for the longest time.

After eating, Hermione excused herself from the table and returned to her rooms to continue to work on her lesson plans. She also looked took note of the students who would be in the class and made a mental note to read their records, so she would get to know them better and be more prepared to teach them.

Friday soon arrived and after an hour spent tracking down Crookshanks who had decided to wander the grounds after breakfast, Hermione was almost ready for the visit to the dungeons. She took her wand and muttered a charm, causing her hair to braid itself, a hairstyle that kept her bushy mane out of the way. She slipped her wand back up her sleeve and holding Crookshanks (and some cat treats) made her way to the dungeons.

Reaching the door, she kicked at it with the ball of her foot, not wanting to loosen her grip on Crookshanks. "Enter!" Snape called. Hermione nudged the handled with her elbow and managed to twist it so it opened and slipped in. She closed it behind her. Crookshanks squirmed as the smell of the potion hit his sensitive nose. "Crooks, calm down." She said soothingly as she approached the Potions Master.

Professor Snape looked at her. "Hold the beast still and I'll trim some fur off." He said calmly knowing from prior experience with animals, if he used his normal techniques to talk it would scare the cat making it even harder to get the fur.

Hermione huffed indigently for her cat. "He's not a beast." She said as she adjusted her grip on the cat.

Snape said nothing but grabbed a pair of scissors and a vial from his table. "Just hold him still."

Hermione nodded and held the cat out so her former professor could clip some fur off. As the silver scissors snipped, the ginger fur fell into the vial he held in his other hand. When the vial was full he put it back on the table and clipped another piece of fur and took it to the scale and weighed it, made a note and put it in the potion. He turned to her. "That will be adequate, you may go." He said in the closest to a thank you the former student had heard.

As she turned to leave, the professor dropped the fur into the potion. A white smoke formed and Crookshanks was struggling in Hermione's arms. He scratched her and she dropped his by reflex. The half kneazle leapt towards the potion ingredients and Hermione followed the cat. "Crookshanks no!" She yelped as he knocked over a few vials when he landed. One of vials rolled away and into the potion. Before either she or Snape could react it fell in. Hermione scooped up the cat and turned away from the potion as it exploded.


	4. Chapter Three: Aftermath

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Friends (or Enemies) do not belong to me, they belong to the talented Ms. Rowling

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. This chapter is a little short but I hope you like it none the less. This chapter takes place is botht he present and the past.

**Chapter Three: Aftermath**

Unsteadily the potions master got to his feet. "Silly Girl! Stupid Beast!" Snape snarled through the now black smoke that filled the room. Automatically he covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his robe to avoid inhaling the possibly toxic smoke. He removed his wand and gave a quick wave to clear the smoke from the room. He looked at the twisted hunk that had been his cauldron and the potion in a puddle around it. He looked around for the girl, but couldn't find her. Startled he scrambled to his feet. "Bloody Merlin!" He cursed, though it was muffled by his sleeve.

Once outside his laboratory, he warded the door. He might be able to salvage the potion, but right now there were more pressing concerns, like where Miss Granger was. He removed his sleeve from his mouth and proceeded at a brisk pace towards the Headmaster's office, taking advantage of the many short cuts he knew.

"Gummy Dragons." He told the guardian Gargoyle who sprang aside. He stepped onto the spiraling staircase, but instead of waiting for it to take him up, he proceeded to walk up it. Once he reached the landing that held the Headmaster's office he knocked on the door.

"Come in Severus." Dumbledore called.

Snape pushed the door open and entered. He nodded politely to the Headmaster.

The old wizard looked up at his Potions Master. "Do take a seat." He said motioning to the row of seats. "Do you want a lemon drop?"

The potion master reluctantly dropped into a seat. "No Albus, I don't want a lemon drop." He said softly, but it was obvious by his tone that he didn't think it was the time for lemon drops.

"Ah oh well." Dumbledore said as he took one of the sticky treats and popped it in his mouth. He inclined his head towards the younger wizard indicating that he should speak.

"There was a slight mishap in the lab after I collected the fur from Miss Granger's part kneazle familiar." Snape began softly. "When the fur was added to the potion, the reaction startled the beast." He closed his eyes briefly. "The cat leapt towards the table and knocked a vial into the potion. It caused an explosion. Miss Granger was closer to the explosion than I, and there is no sign of her."

* * *

"Merrrow." Crookshanks crouched over his mistress's form. His tail was curled around his body as he butted his head against Hermione's cheek.

As Hermione regained consciousness, the first thing she felt was a familiar weight on her chest. "Crooks?" She asked warily as the memories of what happened flooded back to her.

Carefully sitting up, Hermione slipped her wand from her sleeve and murmured _lumos_. The tip of her wand illuminated the room. It looked like the room she has been in except for the fact that it was full of desks and boxes.

Something didn't add up; there was an explosion and when she came to she was in a spare classroom? She should have either been in the hospital wing or still in the lab, as she doubted Snape would have moved her to a spare room. He would have left her in the alb or took her to the hospital wing. As a matter of fact where was Snape?

Hermione shook her head. She shouldn't dwell on what happened right now, there was time for that later. She needed to find out where she was and how long she had been out before she did anything else. She gently pushed Crookshanks off her lap and then carefully stood up, holding the wand out in front of her. She made her way to the door, slowly as her body ached from hitting the floor.

She recognized the dungeons. "So we're still in Hogwarts Crooks." She told her cat. The part-kneazle turned and looked at her. As the pair of them walked, she noticed that the room they had left had indeed, been the laboratory Snape used. "I wonder what that potion had in it..." She thought out load. She figured heading to the headmaster's office might be best.

As she walked along the halls, she felt strange, as if she was walking through a place she had visited long ago and not a place she had walked through just yesterday. Although the walls were familiar, something seemed different.

When she reached the Gargoyle she smiled. Dumbledore would know what happened. She looked down at Crookshanks, her familiar, was still by her side surprisingly. The part-kneazle cat was usually very independent. She'd think about that later though.

"Gummy Dragons." She told the Gargoyle. It didn't leap aside. "Strange... oh well he must have changed the password recently, Harry said it's always been some kind of sweet. "Acid Pop." Still nothing. "Sugar Quill" nope "Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans?" No. "Come on Gargoyle, I need to see the Headmaster." She said annoyed.

Someone came up behind her. "Chocolate Frog."

Hermione spun around and came face to face with the person she wanted to see. "Hello Prof..Albus." She corrected herself remembering the Headmaster's kind reminder that he would prefer to be called by his given name.

The headmaster smiled at the young lady in front of him. "Hello.... I see you know me, but who are you?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

The headmaster looked at her blankly.

"Former head girl of the 1998 class. Your hired me to be the defense against the dark arts teacher." She said hoping to jog his memory.

The headmaster smiled at her sadly. "Ms Granger... the year is 1977." He said softly while leading her up the spiraling stairs to his office where he felt the conversation might be more comfortable.

Hermione paled. "Oh dear! I guess that explosion sent me back in time..." She said falling into a seat. Crookshanks jumped into her lap, curled up and started purring. She looked at the headmaster. She had always trusted him, and even if the headmaster might not know her, she felt he would help her.

The headmaster nodded absently. "Would you like a lemon drop?" He asked her politely.

Hermione shook her head, stifling a laugh that threatened to break free. "N-no thank you..." She said

He smiled. "Ahh." Dumbledore said as he took one of the sticky treats and popped it in his mouth. When he finished it he spoke. "This is a first... I can't recall any time traveling accidents before." He said looking at her. "It would not do to have it get out that you are from the future and as such I think it might be prudent that you take on an alias to help keep your identity secret." He said after a while. "Since we can't exactly send you back to your own time, you might be stuck here for a while... you said that I appointed you as the Defense teacher?" He asked

She nodded. "Yes. I was to start my first term September First."

He nodded. "Well you can still start it as we did have that vacancy." He said. "Would you be willing to do that?" He asked looking at her. "After all I don't think that it would be good for you to return to the wizarding world of the past, your references for a job wouldn't know you and might not even be alive." He said seriously.

She nodded. "I would... and I can try to research a way to send myself back.... I will also keep silent about what I know of the future, it wouldn't do for me to change it after all." She said with a smile. "And for an alias I think Jane Merrion would do."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Alright Jane Merrion... I guess I should show you to your quarters then?" He asked. "And I will open you a Gringotts account so you can buy what you need." He said as they stood up. He led her to the third floor corridor. "This will be your classroom, and these your quarters." He said pointing them out to Hermione who nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly, her mind already on what she needed to do.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Your welcome... and Jane Merrion, you are the youngest teacher we've ever had at Hogwarts... you are not much older than the oldest students... please remember that you are an authorative figure... several of the seventh year boys will flirt with you, do discourage it." He said kindly with a knowing twinkle what those said boys were like.

She nodded. "Yes sir. And if possible could you send up copies of the student records so that I might prepare for the classes." She said.

He nodded and was about to walk off.

"Sir... about my lesson plans, in the future, you gave me permission to focus on dueling and self defense against hexes and such, especially for the seventh years... I would like to include it in my curriculum still."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Yes you may however you might change your mind when you see your students." He said. "If that is all?"

"Yes. Thank you professor." She said.


	5. Chapter Four: Preperations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Friends (or Enemies) do not belong to me, they belong to the talented Ms. Rowling

A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't coming along as planned; every time I started typing it changed direction on me. Also it took so long for me to get it up because I was moving into my dorm at college.

**Chapter Four: Preparations**

Hermione sat down at her desk and took out a quill and parchment. She dipped the quill into the ink pot and started listing what she needed to buy with the generous stipend she had received. It reminded her of her first trip to Diagon Alley, but thankfully she could borrow many of the school's supplies of magical equipment.

_Crack_.

Startled Hermione looked up to notice a box of folders a house elf had just delivered. Obviously they were copies of the records she had requested. She put down her quill and pulled the box closer. She flipped the lid open and looked inside, there were four main divisions, one for each of the houses, and within each house there were divisions for the years.

..._several of the seventh year boys will flirt with you, do discourage it._

Remembering Dumbledore's warning she pulled out the records for the seventh years, starting with Gryffindor. There were only five records: _Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew_. She stared at them in shock and then started laughing wondering what Harry would say if –no-when she got home and told him.

Still chuckling she pulled out the Slytherin's records. While she was not startled to see only one record in the seventh year (after all many of the Slytherin's in her own year had declined to take the class) she was startled to see that the student was _Seveus Snape_. She sighed. "That will be an interesting class with some obvious rivals, and all the houses so we'll have the typical house rivalries to deal with as well..."

Shrugging she removed the Ravenclaw records to reveal _Allen Avien,_ _Johnny Casca, Pia Cavilion, Larissa McCarran, Kevin Sanders, _and_ Mia Vale_ . There were only two Hufflepuffs, _Davey Gudgeon and Hestia Jones_. She put the records away before deciding take a walk to Hogsmead. She would get what she needed now; the term started in a week and she would need several books for class and the fresh air might give her some ideas on how to deal with the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry.

As she walked back from Hogsmead, her purse considerably lighter and her arms full of supplies her mind had already formed an idea. Recalling the second year dueling lesson where Snape had divided up Ron, Harry and herself, although the Professor had paired them, for the most part with rivals, he did pair them fairly equally she thought to match the students up with someone of similar ability and complimenting personalities in hopes to keep some kind of peace.

The days slipped by quickly as Hermione worked on her lesson plans, read over the student records and researched on time travel looking for a way to get back to her own time. Before she realized it, it was September First.

* * *

The second years and up were seated at the house tables talking amongst themselves. Professor McGonagall was leading in the first years, all of them looking nervous. There was a three legged stool with a worn hat on it.

The sorting hat sung its song and the sorting began. After the sorting was done, Professor Dumbledore tapped on his glass with his fork and stood up.

"Good evening everyone." The headmaster said. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden." He said glancing at the Gryffindor table. "Also with the rumors of the dark wizard and his gang, our new Defense teacher, Professor Merrion has agreed to include dueling in her Defense classes." He said. "And if there is interest she might set up a dueling club." He smiled. "In addition patrols have been doubled and there will be other measures inacted throught the year for your safety. Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl are to join us in the Staff meeting tommorow. That is all, now please dig in." As teh professor sat down food apppeared on the tables.

At these words whispers broke out. From the High Table, Hermione was watching the Gryffindor table already having decided they would likely cause her the most trouble.

At the Gryffindor table, four seventh years were huddled together.

"The new Defense teach's pretty cute…" Sirius whispered

James Potter looked up at the professor his best friend was talking about and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Perhaps but I prefer Lily… this is the year she will date me. I know it!" He said

Peter looked amused at this statement. "How?" He asked pointedly. "She has repeatedly told you she hates your guts."

Remus chuckled. "True. Wasn't her parting words last year 'James Potter, if you try anything I swear I will hex you-'"

James interrupted with a swift kick to the werewolf's shin. "But she also said in her third year that if I pulled my act together she might consider befriending me."

Sirius snorted at this. "Prongs, that means nothing."

James glared at his friend who was knowing on a chicken leg. "Ah but as I am Head Boy and she Head Girl, we will be working together frequently and I will be able to convince her then!" He said with a smug smile.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I wonder what the meeting is about though, we've never been invited to a meeting before, they usually call a Prefect meeting afterwords."

Peter shrugged. "You'll find out tommorow. I wonder what the Defense class will be like though? The professor can't be that much older than us."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "True... and usually they try to get older professors for that class in particular because they would have the advantage of age and experience." He shrugged "Ah well at least we'll have an easy class, after all she should be more relaxed and more likely to remember the urgings of childhood."

Sirius grinned at this thought. "So we should be able to get away with anything in that class." The others nodded... this would be a fun year, that was the thought they all had. "Imagine all the things we could do in dueling and it look like an accident...."


End file.
